Verkaufsstrategien
by aislingde
Summary: Ein Experiment mit ungeahnten Folgen.


Title: Verkaufsstrategien  
  
Author: aisling  
  
Mail: Aisling@gmx.net  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Rating: frei  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Characters: Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley  
  
Summary: Welche Auswirkung hat Werbung in der Zauberwelt.. Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider gar nichts. Anmerkung: Dies ist eine Antwort auf die Januar 2003 Challenge auf http://www.fanficparadies.de mit folgenden Anforderungen: Thema: Sex Sells Weitere Erläuterungen:: Das Thema sagt doch schon alles :-)), wie ihr das verpackt ist eure Sache Ort, Fandom, Länge, Genre: egal  
  
Harry bedauerte es, dass er nur einmal im Jahr in die Winkelgasse kam. Nirgendwo gab es so viel zu sehen, wie in dieser Gasse. Er fand es schade, dass er bisher nur einmal längere Zeit die Winkelgasse erkunden konnte. Zwei Wochen, in denen er frei war zu tun, was auch immer er wollte, mit allen Versuchungen, die die Winkelgasse mit sich brachte. Und jetzt war er hier mit Mrs. Weasley, Ron, den Zwillingen und Hermine, und seine Schulbücher musste er auch noch kaufen. Er hatte am Morgen schon einen Blick auf das Schaufenster des Quidditch-Ladens werfen können, aber er wünschte sich einfach noch mehr Zeit, um dort zu stöbern.  
  
Die Gelegenheit kam, als alle bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon ein Eis essen wollten. Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte sich für kurze Zeit von der Gruppe ab, um den Quidditch-Laden noch einmal zu besuchen. Natürlich bekam er von Mrs. Weasley die Anweisung, die Winkelgasse nicht zu verlassen.  
  
Als Harry am Vormittag seine Nase am Schaufenster platt drückte, standen schon viele Menschen vor dem Schaufenster, da ein neuer Nimbus herausgekommen war. Aber jetzt drängelten sich noch viel mehr Menschen vor dem Fenster. Sie blockierten die gesamte Gasse.  
  
Neugierig geworden drängelte er sich vor. Irgendwann kam er auch in die erste Reihe. Als er einen Blick auf das Schaufenster warf, wollte er sich umdrehen und fliehen.  
  
Aber es war zu spät. Er war in ihren Einfluss geraten.  
  
Eine Veela räkelte sich auf einem Nimbus und nachdem sie ihren Körper genug vorgezeigt hatte, pries sie auch noch mit ihrer glockenhellen Stimme, die natürlich magisch verstärkt war, alle Vorzüge des Besens an. Angefangen mit der Beschleunigung, über diverse Garantien, bis zu der Tatsache, dass jeder zehnte Käufer von ihr persönlich den Besen überreicht bekommen würde. Die technischen Daten bekam Harry nicht mit, aber als sie ankündigte, dass man die Chance bekam, ihr gegenüber zu stehen, wusste er, was er zu tun hatte.  
  
Er drängelte sich durch die Menge, fast ausschließlich Männer, die alle auf denselben Gedanken gekommen waren, und bahnte sich seinen Weg zum Eingang.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er im Geschäft war. Und in der Zeit wurde auch sein Kopf wieder klar und er schüttelte den Einfluss der Veela ab. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den anderen Menschen, die nur noch den Nimbus kaufen wollten, um der Veela gegenüberzustehen.  
  
Drinnen war es genauso voll wie draußen und alle drängten sich um den Nimbus, der von der Veela so angepriesen wurde.  
  
Auch Harry schaffte es, einen Besen in die Hand zu nehmen. Es war ein Nimbus 2001 und dazu noch überteuert. Er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, den Besen wieder zurückzulegen, denn ein älterer Mann, der eindeutig noch unter dem Einfluss der Veela stand, riss ihm das Sportgerät aus der Hand und eilte zur Kasse. Direkt neben Harry stritten sich zwei weitere Männer um einen Besen.  
  
Er schaute sich um, sah aber keinen Verkäufer. Dafür aber Mr. Weasley. Dieser stand unauffällig im Geschäft und beobachtete die Männer, die sich fast darum prügelten, den Besen von der Veela überreicht zu bekommen.  
  
Irgendwie ahnte Harry, dass Mr. Weasley wohl dafür verantwortlich war. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu Rons Vater und machte ihn auf sich aufmerksam.  
  
Dieser kannte Harre gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht locker lassen würde, bis er ihm erklärte was los war. Mit einem leisen Seufzer beendete er seine Beobachtung und zeigte mit den Fingern auf eine Tür im hinteren Bereich des Verkaufsraums. Reden konnte man nicht mehr, dafür war es viel zu laut.  
  
Das Getümmel ging aber erst richtig los, als ein Verkäufer eben aus diesem Raum kam und der aufgewühlten Menge entgegenbrüllte: "Tut mir leid, aber wir sind ausverkauft. Es gibt keine Besen mehr, die ihnen von der Veela überreicht werden können."  
  
Die Magier vergaßen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und stürzten sich auf den armen Verkäufer.  
  
Im letzten Augenblick schafften es Harry und Mr. Weasley, die Türe hinter sich zu schließen, bevor auch sie ein Opfer der Menge wurden.  
  
Außer Atem starrte Harry den älteren an, der sich unter diesem Blick sichtlich unwohl fühlte.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, wissen sie, was das ganze soll?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht nur, ich bin sogar dafür verantwortlich." Bekümmert wollte er sich auf den Stuhl setzten, aber dieser bewegte sich zur Seite. Nur Mr. Weasleys Erfahrung mit solchen Stühlen bewahrte ihn davor hinzufallen. Er überlegte es sich anders und lehnte sich an die Wand, die still hielt.  
  
"Ich habe erfahren, dass die Muggel in den letzten Jahren ihre Produkte immer mehr mit ähm, ja, mit viel nackter Haut bewerben und dass die Muggel- Männer deswegen viele unsinnige Sachen kaufen. Deswegen hat mir das Ministerium auch dieses Experiment bewilligt. Aber inzwischen bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob das auch eine gute Idee war."  
  
"Warum mussten sie auch direkt eine Veela nehmen. Seit den Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaften müssten sie doch wissen, wie diese Frauen wirken."  
  
"Ach Harry! Normalerweise können Veelas nur zwei bis drei Männer gleichzeitig bezirzen und nicht zwanzig bis dreißig auf einmal und deswegen dachten wir, dass es ein harmloses Experiment sei, aber dass das Ganze so außer Kontrolle gerät, damit hatten wir nicht gerechnet. Aber das ganze Experiment ist vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde gestartet worden und du hast selber miterlebt, was passiert ist. Damit hat wirklich niemand gerechnet. "  
  
Harry lauschte auf die Geräusche von der anderen Seite und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass dort wesentlich mehr als dreißig Männer randalierten.  
  
"Und was passiert jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt warten wir erst einmal, bis es sich im Verkaufsraum beruhigt hat. Dann gehst du wieder zu meiner Familie und machst die restlichen Einkäufe, und ich gehe ins Ministerium."  
  
"Und was passiert mit den Menschen hier?"  
  
"Die bekommen einen Vergessenszauber, der Geschäftsinhaber erhält eine Entschädigung und dafür werde ich sehr viele Überstunden machen müssen!"  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
"Um ein Gesetz zu erarbeiten, dass diese Art von Werbung bei uns verboten wird. Sex sells und das auch noch magisch verstärkt, ist sehr schädlich für uns." 


End file.
